


七年之痒/The seven-year itch

by LuminousSteelPipe



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Shame
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousSteelPipe/pseuds/LuminousSteelPipe
Summary: Noisy Julien made Skipper very angry, so he had to accept a long and special punishment...
Relationships: King Julien XIII/Skipper
Kudos: 14





	七年之痒/The seven-year itch

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧机翻。  
> 这是我写过的最露骨的一次车了，我自己都没去看过第二遍。
> 
> Skipper/KingJulien, HumanAU

结束了任务后，告别了其他几位好队友并谢绝留宿于部队的Skipper回到了家。他已然疲惫不堪，在近来一连串惊险激烈的任务过后即便是他也需要时间让自己放松一下。他需要一张柔软舒适的大床，最好还有一杯清爽的冰咖啡。

可显然，Skipper简简单单的愿望被他打开家门后如爆炸般响烈的音浪击了个粉碎。

他早该想到、他早该料到——

他的同居人正在客厅中央大肆摇摆，根本没注意到家里已经多出了另外一个人。那套昂贵的木质客厅家用5.1音箱正放出震耳欲聋的音乐，一台镭射灯则把整个房间搞得红一阵绿一阵，晃得人眼前发昏。

他怒视着Julien并大声地斥责着什么，但很快便注意到自己张嘴说出的几句话被音浪吞了个一干二净。于是他迅速动身，猛地冲上去关掉音响并一个回旋把那台镭射灯踢到滋滋冒烟。

然后Skipper才回身，皱眉与他一脸懵逼的同居人对视：“What the hell are you doing!？”对方愣愣地看了他半晌，眨了眨眼。“如你所见，我在体会音乐的魅力。”Julien耸肩一笑，回身坐到沙发上，拿起玻璃杯抿了一口他喜欢的蜂蜜甜酒。

“有什么问题？”虽然被人中途打断，不过现在他浑身上下都冒着的一股派对的热气足以令Julien的心情保持愉悦。但很明显Skipper并不如此。“我以为你知道，Julien，我不喜欢家里被这些东西弄得乱七八糟。”他看着对方悠然自得地闲坐着的样子，浑身积累的疲惫在此刻便像是一垛干草遇到了一点火星。

“是，我知道。”Julien晃晃酒杯，欣赏着里面琥珀色的昂贵液体。“所以呢？”对方满不在乎的神情正在为Skipper火上浇油。

“所以我明天要丢掉你那些讨厌的电子垃圾，他们统统该被报废，而不是在这里碍眼!”

“你敢？”Julien立刻起身向前，逼视着对方那双已然波涛暗涌的海蓝色眼睛。

“听着，Skipper，你可能还以为你对面站着的是你的士兵，那群向来听从你的命令、让你称心如意的傻瓜，是不是？你以为我也会让你称心如意，是不是？我现在告诉你，你大错特错!”他点着对方的胸口，一字一句都砸在Skipper愈发愤怒的脸上。

“明天敢把我的哪怕一件东西扔出去，后天你就等着收到你那批武器研发资金撤资的消息吧！”

“Julien，我给你三秒钟，收回你该死的玩笑话。你不该把公事扯进私人纠纷里。”队长努力克制着自己的情绪，他的胸膛起伏着，拳头死死捏在一起。那批新式武器的研发对于他和他的士兵非常重要，他早有预感，Julien一时兴起的投资虽然解了他的燃眉之急，却很有可能又因为对方一些莫名其妙的脾气而收回去。这不是闹着玩的。

“我不收，你又能怎么样？”Julien凑在对方脸前露出一个讽刺的笑容，他知道对方拿他无可奈何，也懒得顾及对方的反应，冷哼一声后侧身绕过Skipper便向卧室走过去。

他今天也蹦跶的挺累，伸了个懒腰后决定不去理会那个无聊的家伙，像往常一样准备睡个好觉。他刚刚踏进卧室，回身准备关上房门时被另一只手捏住了手腕。

“你还想干什么？”Julien不耐烦地看着Skipper，尝试挣脱控制，对方却加大了力度，让他不禁吃痛。

“需要我提醒你吗？这里也是我的房间。”“我知道，”Julien点点头，“这也是你的房间。所以去睡沙发。”他再次尝试关上房门，却抵不过职业军官一只手便能把他拎起来的力气。 Skipper轻而易举挤入卧室，尽管他比Julien要矮上几分，眼里却透着一股不容置疑的威严，这样的Skipper通常出现在向他的队员们发号施令的时候，而出现在Julien面前，则只会逼得他连连后退。 “Skipper，你……”他刚想说些什么，对方便一个箭步上前揪住他的衣襟把他扔在床上。Julien只看到一个影子朝自己压过来，等到他明白发生了什么的时候，Skipper已经把他的双手扣压在头顶。 Julien紧张地喘息着，他看到队长有些凌乱的黑发吹在他面前，也看到了那双暗浑的深蓝色眼睛中倒映着一脸恐慌的自己。 ……恐慌？不，本王可不会认输。 “放手，Skipper。”他试图掩饰自己的想法，强作镇定地努力直视着对方，“你最好现在就出去，否则……”“我很早就告诉过你，第一，少听那些吵的我头疼的摇滚乐，”Skipper缓缓开了口，低沉又冷硬的声调令Julien微微发抖。 他仅凭单手便控制住了对方，而另一只手则开始执行“解开Julien的衣服”的任务。国王开始慌了，他费力地妄图摆脱对方，可无济于事。 “Skipper，no……don't do that” “第二，收敛好自己的脾气，”Skipper稍稍发力，便让这位常年养尊处优浑身都是软肉的国王根本没有摆脱的希望。 “放开本王!你不该如此冒犯一位……”“第三，别在我面前摆国王架子!”Skipper怒吼一声，这让Julien一个瑟缩，他闭上眼，没有勇气面对这样的Skipper。 他实在不明白Skipper这一次为什么会这么生气，在他们在一起后的生活里从不缺乏矛盾，他曾经开过比这还要大的音乐，还是在半夜，那次他虽然把Skipper从睡眠中强行吵醒，但对方在尝试让他回来睡觉无果后也没再强迫他，只是第二天带上了耳罩…… Julien的思绪突然被打断。那只手解开她的外套并把他的里衣褪到胸前，此刻一片凉嗖嗖的赤裸胸膛让他不知所措。 “Julien，看来你就从来都没听过我的话，是吗？”Skipper冷着脸，悠悠的一句话让Julien心里升腾起一种不好的预感，而随后那只惯于握枪的手掌便抚上了他的胸口，原本专用于扣压扳机的手指缓缓拨弄着胸前那过于敏感的一点。 微妙而酥麻的快意令人迷醉，Julien股间仍包裹在布料中的欲求几乎是立刻被对方唤醒，他挺起胸想要摆脱对方对自己的强制唤起，却反而将自己鼓胀的乳尖朝对方送上几分。 随后对方暂停了对他胸口的捻磨，“我不在的时候有自己玩过吗？”他的耳边传来Skipper似是不经意的一问。

“本王有什么义务回答你的问题？”他的呼吸有些急促，却还是出声嗤笑着对方，尽管被人压制在身下也是一副傲慢无礼的表现，“废话够多了，想做的话也许说几句好听的我还可以勉为其难配合你一下。”

队长冷笑一声。他了解这个骄横国王的脾性，除了占几句语言上的便宜外没有任何威胁可言。也许是他的怒火作祟的缘故，今晚他要让Julien清清楚楚地明白他自以为是的荒唐可笑。 言语之间那条碍眼的裤子也被褪去大半，此刻Julien充血膨胀的小东西仅隔着一层薄薄的布料接受着Skipper目光的审视。

隔着内裤他揉搓着那个半挺立的硬物让它的轮廓更为明显，而Julien显然是把这错当成了他的侍奉。 “继续，Skipper。”他甚至催促道，全然不知道接下来会面临什么。于是Skipper探入其中，切切实实地抚摸着那具手感极佳的性器，指尖无生命的坚硬角质在它的顶端与小孔滑动着挑逗着，引导它欲求不满地吐露出又一股粘稠湿润的先走液。

这具许久未被伴侣和它的主人安抚的身体很快就游离在爆发的边缘，他舒爽难耐地眯起眼睛，也许只要再一下准确的触碰或者撸动他就可以享受到欲望被满足的快意。——所以Skipper停了下来。

快感的突然离去让Julien猛地睁开眼睛，他不适地扭了扭腰，向Skipper投去不满与疑惑的目光。“还没到让你舒服的时候。”对方给予了一个并不令人满意的回复，然后便让Julien翻过身，将自己已经有些褶皱的西装脱下，扯开领带扔到一旁。

国王急于得到快意很快便照对方的要求跪趴在床上摆出一个最适宜对方侵入的姿态，“别跟我玩什么无聊的把戏，”Julien急切而恼怒地说，“你要是还能用那就快点进来，要是不行了本王不介意去找别人……嗯啊……”他突然一抖，感受到Skipper对准了那湿润紧致的销魂处，从顶端到根部循序渐进地慢慢深入，直至完全没入其中与自己的空虚合为一体。

奉行行动至上的队长这一动作非常成功地达成令对方闭嘴的目的，插入，然后抽出，用这一简简单单的动作重复摩擦着对方滚烫而敏感的肉壁。“Julien，你刚刚说什么？”Skipper故意发问，“我不行，嗯？”他抓紧Julien的腰间并刻意在对方体内一处触感不同的饱满一点捻磨着，满意地欣赏着对方发出一阵颤抖的低吟。Julien能感受到充实而鲜活的幸福感随着对方由尾骨至脊椎逐渐扩散波及至全身，浑身上下都充满了被塞紧的殄足。

他迎合着对方进入的动作舒展全身的肌理，像个汁水横流的水果被对方无情地捣碎榨取，除了呜咽着发出呻吟外根本没办法做任何事。他的股间收缩的频率在生物电流的刺激下逐渐上升，很快就要濒临又一次绝境。

可Skipper在最后一次抽出后并没有再回去填补它。猝不及防的空虚让Julien痛苦地揪紧身下的床单揉搓着发泄着不满。眼前原本失焦的景象逐渐清晰，Julien努力平复着自己的呼吸，滚烫而紧绷的身体逐渐放松下来。他按耐下体内冲撞不休的热流，回头怒视着始作俑者，发现对方正一脸似笑非笑地看着他。

“感觉如何？”Skipper贴近他的背部，将手探入他的身下在胸前玩弄着那颗如今已完全肿胀的敏感，这Julien感到自己像是被戏弄了一般。他气愤地扯开对方在自己胸前的手，自己向下身的方向伸去想要满足自己却被对方有力的手半途抓紧。

“Skipper！”他挣扎起来，不顾一切地朝对方叫喊，但在那具常年训练有素的强健身体之下他的努力只是徒劳地换来对方更为有力的全面压制。“耐力不够，我的士兵，”对方戏谑地说着，“你需要更进一步地训练。放心，我想我有能力教会你忍耐的重要性，我还会亲自告诉你什么是‘服从’。”

Julien急促地喘息着，还没等他的大脑消化完对方话语中的含义便再一次感受到了宛若天堂的刺激。借着刚刚的润滑Skipper顺利地将自己再次埋入这具销魂荡魄的身体。

随后体内一阵对敏感点深深浅浅的猛烈进攻足以令Julien难以自持地绷紧足背，趾节与床单狠狠纠成一团。那根坚硬而炙热的硬挺在体内冲撞的绝妙快慰令他不知餮足地想要更多。他断断续续地哭叫着低吟着，体内刚刚仍未退却多时的欲潮很快就变本加厉地冲刷着残留的思绪。

很快，他弓起布满汗液的湿滑身体，浑身紧绷着迎接即将到来的极限。这时对方的手探至他的下身，握住那个即将射出的器官并堵住了它顶端敏感的小孔。此番折磨让Julien几近崩溃。

Skipper，住手……Julien痛苦地扭动着，鼓胀而不得发泄的欲望折磨得他脑内一片空白，似乎浑身上下的思绪都集中在下半身不得安宁的一处。

他还没被如此对待过，Skipper向来愿意满足他的欲求而不是限制它，况且身为王，他想要的一切从来都是没等自己开口便呈在自己面前，何曾有过这番求而不得的狼狈？

熟悉的空虚再一次席卷而来磨人心弦。Julien被按在床上不断地抽噎着啜泣着，就着这个姿势Skipper再次挺入。这次仅仅几下便让快感呈几何系数把Julien推至崖边。

可为什么？为什么要停下？？他无力地躺在床上，身下的床铺被他的体液沾湿了一片。明明只要再一下、只要一下触碰就可以……Julien徒劳地挺腰，寻求那最后一下可以带给他极乐的舒爽，却只能绝望地感受到体内接近极限的快慰随着时间的流逝又一次失望地缓缓退去。

逐渐被酸痒的空虚折磨而不停吞吐粘稠润滑的身后不愿意再忍受哪怕一分一秒的冷落，正饥渴地流淌出透明液体寻求着刚刚那份坚实滚烫的插入。Julien想发问，却好似丧失了语言的能力。现在他只想发泄，只想不择手段地把自己完全榨干，把自己鼓鼓涨涨的囊袋中几轮下来积累的所有白浊痛痛快快地射出。

只有……只有他可以……Julien的脑海里一片空白，只剩下那位黑发蓝眼的军官愈发清晰的影像。“Skipper……”他用沙哑而充满恳求的音线期盼着对方让他释放。对方粗重地喘息着，身下的硬物涨得发痛。

Julien的身体在这几番操弄下泛着一层诱人品尝的粉红，身后湿滑滚烫的软肉在他抽出时吸附着他的欲望不舍得它离去，他也已经非常难耐了。

“Skipper!”他听见Julien哭叫着自己的名字。那双细长的手指深埋在队长的黑发间，被一下下的戳刺在敏感处产生的电流直冲大脑，这让他再无法思考，除了放荡地呻吟外什么也做不到，浑身上下的神经都被下身与对方的交欢处牵制掌控着。Skipper再次停住动作，惹来Julien的一声哭腔和腰部一阵不由自主的颤动。

“不!”Julien满脸泪水，他痛苦地喊叫着，后穴努力收缩包裹着挽留着对方，几近癫狂地讨要着对方的安慰。“别这样对我，Skipper、亲爱的，求你别走……”“回答我一个问题，Julien，”为了达成目标，Skipper尽力按捺下自己的欲望，低声开口询问道，“是不听你那些乱七八糟的摇滚乐容易些，还是说你觉得就这么忍下去容易些？”两秒后才听懂了问题的Julien浑身一僵。

但留给他的时间不多，体内滚烫的硬物时不时的磨蹭随时都在提醒着他做出选择，而正被欲望填得满足的混沌脑内逼迫他别无他选。“今后、今后不会这样了……”Julien颤抖着，他必须抓住这个机会，“我发誓，我会安静的，我一定不会……唔”对方没等他说完，而是按住他的头有些迫不及待地给了他一记令人窒息的深吻。“记住你现在说过的话。”随后Skipper松开了他，笑着说。

紧接着猛烈而集中在敏感处的一阵侵略很快令Julien丧失了全部思考能力。再快点、快点!他口不择言，淫乱地喊叫着，蜜色的眼瞳被情欲的热潮融化泛动着一片纯金。他从未如此期待过得到侵犯，他从没像现在这样感觉到他需要对方，需要Skipper带给他的满足。

很快，Julien无法克制地抖动着射出一股白浊，比以往任何一次都要恐怖的高潮令他的头脑一阵晕眩，涣散的瞳孔抵不过那团白雾逐渐充斥在他的视野中。

濒死般的快乐过后，他软倒在Skipper怀里任由对方在他体内泄出，耳间嗡嗡作响，失神的双眼里泪水就像没关紧的水龙头一般涌出。混蛋Skipper。

这一切都糟透了。Julien把脸埋在枕头里，怨恨地呼出一口气。他拒绝去看身旁的男人，那个害得他不得不过上整整一周时间没有音乐的日子的罪魁祸首。

“放松， Julien，”一旁的队长吐出一口雪茄的烟气，他解释道，“你向来都是不安分的，不采取点特别的惩戒措施恐怕你根本不会把我的话往心里去。”

“可你根本没和我好好交流过！”国王反驳道。“我当然有，Julien，例如上个月你被霍博肯的人绑架前之前我就告诉过你别出……”

“哈！不过是一次意外，算的了什么？”“还有那次去工作室销毁炸弹结果非要跟着最后反而被绑在炸弹上差点毁了全城的……”

“那是你和那群笨蛋管理不力！”

“……那上次那两个抢劫珠宝店最后销赃未遂的劫匪，你……”

“我又不知道那是偷来的！”

“看吧，”Skipper无奈地摇摇头，尽管他早已习惯了对方的任意妄为，“你总听不进我的话，如果你能警惕哪怕一点也不会惹出那么多麻烦事。”

“本王可警惕得很！”Julien翻了个白眼。“还有，别把本王说得像个只会无理取闹的人！”

“你不是吗？”他挑眉。“我当然不是！”Julien不满对方的评价，怒气冲冲地翻身把自己闷在被子里，对方看了他两眼，便静静地享受着自己的事后烟，什么也没有说。

“……你很久没回来了。”许久后，另一侧传来一句语气闷闷的话。Skipper愣住了。“……Julien，”

“嗯？”他偷偷向身后坐着的人瞄了一眼，却惊讶地发现对方正在向他靠近。队长扯过Julien，带着雪茄的烟气吻在了对方的双唇上。他颇有些怨气地推了对方两下，便一把搂住Skipper的脖颈将自己的唇舌毫无保留地向对方奉上。许久的唇舌纠缠后他们分开。

“你知道的，Julien。”队长深吸了一口气，似乎是有些不好开口。“……马达加斯加岛是你的领土，在那你会生活的更自如更顺心，我有听Maurice说起过你在那里的事情。”

大名鼎鼎的一方之王，年轻的朱利安十三世，一上位便解除了宵禁，孤身击退敌军解救被俘虏的民众……

Skipper默默在心里复述着Maurice曾经一脸骄傲地向他说过的话。他甚至怀疑那只是Maurice编出来的谎言，他难以想象这个只会跳舞和捣乱的家伙居然治理着一个国家，而且还治理得很好，即使是相信着月角马的年龄最小的Private听到这些也是一脸难以置信。

他理应厌烦这样不听指挥狂妄自大的家伙，让Julien早点回去既能免去他的麻烦也能治好对方那该死的思乡病。

但当Julien最后朝他怀里扑过来时他还是选择了接住他，把他紧紧抱在怀里。“我最近也确实很累，没办法花太多的时间陪你。但是要我说——我并不同意你回去。我、我是说……”他有些艰难地张了张嘴。

“好了我们还是换一个说法吧……我不希望你离开纽约。”我不希望你离开我。Julien眨了眨那双金黄璀璨的双眼，狡黠一笑。他上前拥住Skipper，深吸一口气将自己埋在Skipper颈肩处轻蹭了几下，嗅闻着那股隐约的海水味道。

“You know you love me,”Julien的声音里带着他一点也不想掩饰的笑意。

“And I love you too.”

——END


End file.
